God's Reign
by FoxGirl93
Summary: Light has met his end.... or has he? -litlle one shot I thought up- WARNING: SPOILER ALERT!


**Here's a one shot i wrote hope you all like it! -FoxGirl93**

†**God's Reign****†**

"I've won, Near" Light said smiling maliciously at the young white-haired boy, who was only a few feet away from him observing his every move. Light, while grinning psychotically, also listened to his subordinate, Teru Mikami, counting down how many seconds were left until everyone dropped dead in front of him. "38……39….40!" the half-crazed oxy-haired man shouted. The task force members, who were standing behind Light, were in shock waiting to drop dead on the concrete floor. They waited a while but nothing happened they were all still alive. _How can this be they should be dead by now!_ Light screamed in his mind quite bewildered. "I told you, Light Yagami, I modified the notebook." Near said in a monotonous voice. "Rester, if you please." The boy directed his statement to one of his SPK members who brought the Death Note Mikami had to him. Near turned to the page where Mikami had just written in and directed everyone's attention to it. "You can see that everyone's name was written down except for yours, Light Yagami." The task force members stare in amazement in what they saw in front of their eyes. They all wondered the same thing: **Could Light Yagami be Kira?**, the Death Note was proof enough but on top of that Miami referred to Light as "God", so that just made the suspicion worse. Light began to think feverously trying to think of a way to get himself off the hook.

A little ways in the back of the warehouse, a girl about 20 years of age with red hair and bright blue eyes, hid behind a crate with Death Note in hand. This girl was, in fact, a Kira herself. Her name was Dark Gesshoku and she had been working along side Light when she was 16, about the time she found her Death Note; she had wanted to help him create a new world solely because she also believed in his reason, even if it was a little crazy. But what she hadn't expected was to fall in love with her worst enemy, L. Even though Light saw this as a complication towards his plans; he used it to his advantage. He allowed her to get close to L to gain his trust and let his guard down. Light's plan worked, of course, and it allowed him to kill the constant thorn in his side. This sent the female into spiraling turmoil and she had loathed Light ever since he had killed her beloved, L Lawliet. She had only continued to follow Light as a façade and one day she hoped to see him suffer. That is why she was here, she knew that Light's end was today; she could see with her eyes, her Shinigami eyes she had gained since birth. Once Light's time came she would kill him with her own hands and then turn herself over to the authorities for what she had done. Now all she had to do was wait…

Everyone was wondering if Light could be Kira when Light suddenly snapped screaming that this was all Near's set up and that he didn't know Mikami in the first place. Mikami watched his idol crumbling downward and thought to himself, _I see now that following Light Yagami was a horrible decision. Why did I ever worship this man?_ As soon as Mikaimi thought this, he was handcuffed and pinned to the nearest wall. While all this was going on, Light was still yelling at everyone trying to make himself innocent. The Task Force, however, didn't believe him one bit and they proceeded to handcuff him. Light, terrified, fled quickly to the closest wall falling in a puddle in the process.

Dark watched as the man that ruined her life fled away from his fate clinging to the wall he was on for dear life. She chuckled mentally about how stupidly crazy he looked. She wanted to end his life now but convinced herself that it was worth the wait. Light, she could tell, was about to snap and go into his "Kira" mode. She hoped he would so that he could get caught sooner rather than later. As she continued to watch from afar; she observed that Near was about to say the exact words she wanted to hear. "Light Yagami, you are Kira. The evidence proves that fact don't resist just come quietly" Just as the words were uttered from Near's mouth; Light began laughing manically. This is what Dark had been waiting for, for Light to snap. _Once he confesses_, she thought,_ I will end his life here and now. _

After he was finished laughing, he opened his mouth getting ready to speak. "That's right I am Kira" he confessed as his eyes protruded a red glow. Just as Near was going to give the orders to arrest him, something intriguing happened, Touta Matsuda, the goofiest one of the Task Force, whipped out his gun and shot Light many times in rage. This surprised everyone, even Near. Light was also shocked but gained his composure and responded by cursing Matsuda out. "What about your father, Light? Did he die for nothing?" Matsuda shouted in rage towards the bloody man. "You mean, Soichiro Yagami?" Light asked chuckling. "He deserved to die." This only made Matsuda angrier and shot the man in front of him a few more times until he fell to the ground.

Dark watched as Light fell to the ground bloody and wounded. She decided that it was time for Kira's reign to end and pulled out a ballpoint pen from her jeans packet. She uncapped the pen and with a practiced motion, wrote the words Light Yagami inside her Death Note. Now it was only a matter of seconds till Light was killed. She watched the man try to get Ryuk, his Shinigami, to kill everyone there. Ryuk, of course, did not comply and just chuckled and said, "Goodbye, Light". Light confused tried to make sense of this statement and after a few seconds he realized that he was going to die in a matter of seconds. "NO! I DONT WANT DIE! NOT YET NOT-" Light's last words were cut off by the sound of his heart thumping and then it stopped altogether.

She had done it. She killed Kira. She killed him and it made her feel happy that it was finally over and that her life would be somehow normal even if it was going to be a jail cell. She got up from her hiding spot and walked forward towards the small detective holding the Death Note in her hands out as if to give it to him. "Near, of the SPK, I myself was a subordinate in Kira's plan." She confessed handing him the Death Note. "Gevanni, take this girl into custody" Near stated to the man. Gevanni nodded and handcuffed the woman. _I guess this is how it ends, eh, L-kun?_Dark thought as she and Mikami were directed out of the warehouse. Dark's Sinigami, Sage, watched as she was taken away and followed them closely behind.

A few days after the end of Kira, she and Mikami were admitted into the nearest jail. It was there that they would be for the rest of their lives. Mikami had begun to have psychotic fits every now and again which ultimately made him commit suicide. As for Dark, only a few days after they had been admitted she had a mysterious heart attack and died.

_**God will always punish those who trample upon his land**_


End file.
